The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for measuring the muzzle velocity of a projectile fired out of a weapon.
In its more specific aspects the invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for measuring the muzzle velocity of a projectile fired out of a firing weapon, such apparatus being mounted at the mouth or muzzle of the weapon barrel and comprises at least one measuring coil which is arranged such that the measuring coil axis coincides with the lengthwise axis of the weapon barrel.
Such apparatuses for measuring the muzzle velocity of projectiles are known to the art. Most of the known apparatuses, however, have the disadvantage that they are unsuited for measuring the muzzle velocity of sabot type projectiles. The sabot of such a sabot projectile disintegrates upon its exit out of the weapon barrel muzzle. The disintegrated parts of the sabot then impact against the measuring coils and damage the V.sub.0 -measuring apparatus, or else at least tend to interfere with a precise measurement of the muzzle velocity.